yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
The Shaft
The Shaft was a Minecraft podcast hosted by Brent Copeland, along with AfroMunkee (episodes 161-204), Eric Fullerton (1-188), GuudeBoulderfist (188-222), Maz (ExtremeBeyond) (162-222), Freckles (218-222), and Wes Wilson (1-159, then 200-222), but the hosts were regularly interchanging. The Shaft was discontinued after 5 years of the show on its 222nd episode and was the final Dead Workers Party Podcast to be discontinued. The final show featured all current and former hosts of the show (excluding Afromunkee) and was the longest episode of the show, at an hour and 49 minutes. Guests Most episodes of The Shaft have had a guest and the guests of each episode are as follows: #(No Guest) #(No Guest) #(No Guest) #(No Guest) #(No Guest) #(No Guest) #(No Guest) #(No Guest) #(No Guest) #MinecraftChick #(No Guest) #(No Guest) #(No Guest) #Luclin #PaulSoaresJr #Coestar #Satori and AvidyaZEN #BitBurner #(No Guest) #Wolv21 #mmillss #C418 #Simon and Lewis https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YztVbwAJbZI Video #Miles #MinecraftChick #(No Guest) #(No Guest) #Ez #Joel Rubin and Shaun Novak #WelshPixie #Maz #HuskyMUDKIPZ #Minecraft Teacher #BebopVox #CaptainSparklez #Astragali #(No Guest) #(No Guest) #Teddanator #SeaNanners #PhonicUK #InTheLittleWood #iHasCupquake #JoeHillsTSD #Stephoswalk #Sam Cube #HojjoshMC #(No Guest) #Mhykol #(No Guest) #dadsRfunny #OldManWillakers #alefnull #PaulSoaresJr #Hat Films #(No Guest) #IJoshFTW #Guude #Coestar #MinecraftTeacher #ChimneySwift #Capp00 #(No Guest) #CilantroGamer and JoeHillsTSD #RSmalec #LuclinWB #Tyken132 #AKSpartanKiller #Shawn V Martin #Niea and Misconduct #AntVenom #Bashurverse and Reymas #JCVSMC #(No Guest) #Belboz and Piperbunny #Sacheverell #Bohtauri #(No Guest) #Kupo #Tobias Mollstam #BlameTheController #Daniel Kaplan #Fans of the Show (Live Callers) #SlyFoxHound #InTheLittleWood #Minecrafted #Vareide #GenerikB #Aureylian #DaveChaos and Gar #MCGamer #(Multiple Guests) #X #VanceCrafter #PoolSharkWizard #Fans of the Show (Live Callers) #(No Guest) #Eepblah #JoshSDH #Notch #SethBling #PauseUnpause #Shaft Mod Team #W92Baj #OpaqueMango #ReNDoG #Guude #MusicByPedro #(Multiple Guests) #Hat Films #BebopVox #OldManWillakers #TheSyndicateProject #AKSpartanKiller #Wolv21 #2 Player Productions #Slamacow #DonkeyPuncher #BitBurner and Astragali #GingeCast #Dan200 #Chris_W_2k5 #Marc Watson #Bash-N-Paps #VintageBeef #LDShadowLady #(No Guest) #DireWolf20 #Slowpoke101 #SkyDoesMinecraft #Sacheverell #BebopVox #Chad Johnston #SoTotallyToby #IAmSp00n #AntVenom #GenerikB #InTheLittleWood #Jigarbov #Moderators of the Shaft #Ashley Mariee #(No Guest) #Stampylongnose #Call-ins #MinecraftChick #Zueljin #Siyliss #Bashurverse #CavemanFilms #BlameTheController #Kricken #Waffle #(No Guest) #SethBling #Guude #(No Guest) #Nate and Sie #VanRyderLP #(No Guest) #MinecraftTeacher & Dan200 #PoetPlays #Maz #(No Guest) #Pakratt0013 #Daniel Goldberg & Linus Larsson #Hannah #PauseUnpause #(No Guest) #JoeHillsTSD #HojjoshMC #Aureylian #OMGitsFirefoxx #Kim #Zylus #FyreUK #BebopVox #Pyrion Flax #Sir Fedora #(No Guest) #DireDwarf #AceCraftGaming #(No Guest) #(No Guest) #(No Guest) #(No Guest) #(No Guest) #(No Guest) #(No Guest) #(No Guest) #(No Guest) #(No Guest) #Marcus B and the Funky Bunch #Wes Wilson & Eric Fullerton #Sevadus #JSano19 #Ridgedog #(No Guest) #(No Guest) #(No Guest) #Wes Wilson & Eric Fullerton #(No Guest) #Soaryn #(No Guest) #(No Guest) #(No Guest) #(No Guest) #(No Guest) #(No Guest) #(No Guest) #(No Guest) #Aureylian #Nuro & River #EddieRuckus #(No Guest) #(No Guest) #(No Guest) #(No Guest) #(No Guest) #(No Guest) #(No Guest) #(No Guest) #Wes Wilson & Eric Fullerton Trivia *On one of the episodes of the Shaft, the hosts mentioned that they had tried to get Simon and Lewis back on the show but said that they were told Simon and Lewis were really busy at the time. *The show didn't start getting guests until episode 10. *Simon, Lewis, Hannah, Martyn, Kim, Zylus, Toby, DaveChaos, Pyrion Flax, BebopVox, Hat Films, and Ridge have all been on the show. *There was a special episode between episode 56 and 57 about the first Minecon which featured multiple guests. *Martyn has been on the show three times *Some Mojang Employees, such as Tobias Mollstam, Daniel Kaplan and Notch Himself have appeared as guests on the show. *BlameTheController and SlyFoxHound are the only non-Yogscast YouTubers who has been on both The Co-Optional Podcast and The Shaft. *March 2014 was 'Yogscast Month' on The Shaft to celebrate the Dead Workers Party joining the Yogscast. *In March 2014, Eric Fullerton and Brent Copeland became members of the Yogscast. However, later that year, their company 'Dead Workers Party' was dissolved due to financial issues and both Brent and Eric left the Yogscast. *One of the original show hosts, Wes Wilson left on episode 161 because he wanted to go on and do other things. His leaving podcast contained the first public hint that Brent and Eric were joining the Yogscast as Wes stated that "There are some big things going to be announced for these guys in March". *In July 2014, Eric, another of the original show host left the podcast due to him "wanting to focus on his music". *The show was originally hosted through the Dead Workers Party YouTube channel, but after the company dissolved due to financial issues in late 2014, the hosting of the show moved to Brent's YouTube channel where it stayed until the show's discontinuation on its 222nd episode. Gallery The Shaft Logo.jpg|The Shaft's Logo. Imagesfefe.jpg|Brent Copeland, One of the former hosts. Maz.jpg|Maz or ExtremeBeyond, One of the former hosts. PaulLockhart.jpg|Paul or AfroMunkee, One of the former hosts. Guude.png|Guude, One of the former hosts. Ve.jpg|Eric Fullerton, One of the former hosts. WesWilson.jpg|Wes Wilson, One of the former hosts. Simon and Lewis on The Shaft.png|Simon and Lewis' Representation on The Shaft. Category:Podcast Category:Minecraft Category:The Shaft Podcast Category:Dead Workers Party Category:Hannah Rutherford Category:Martyn Littlewood Category:Toby Cottrell Category:Simon Lane Category:Lewis Brindley Category:Yogscast